


Ice Cream And Threats

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Isak needs to buy ice cream and more importantly needs Even to get some fresh air. Even finds out that Isak always gets his way





	Ice Cream And Threats

Isak finishes up with the dishes, dries his hands and takes off the damned apron with a sigh of relief. He has been on clean up duty fir a few weeks now because his boyfriend Even hasn't been too well. 

After a good job well done without dying in the middle, he decides to reward himself with some ice cream and heads to the fridge to find some.

Isak’s jaw drops however when he finds that they've run out of the sweet desert. 

“when did this even happen?” Isak mutters to himself, puzzled, I swear I bought some just the other day.” closing the fridge, he stands akimbo, getting an inkling feeling 

about this. “Even?” he yells.

“Yes, sweetie?” his boyfriend yells back from the living room.

“Did you eat all our ice cream?” 

There is a silence. it leaves Isak in no doubt of the truth now. he rolls his eyes irritably, but also kind of fondly. Even does selfish shit like this sometimes, but Isak would still die for him. 

“sorry.” Even finally replies rather meekly. 

Even is just coming out of a long depressive episode, so Isak understands that 

Even is probably comfort-eating. That’s okay as long as Even is feeling better. 

Isak still wants some ice-cream though, so he is thinking a trip to the corner store is in order. It’s also a great opportunity to get Even out of the house since he has been indoors all day. 

with that decided, Isak goes to the living area and finds Even lying down on the couch, remote control in his hand and surfing through some channels. Isak sits down on the floor in front of the couch. Even turns on his side on the couch and faces Isak, giving his full attention.

“Are you mad at me?” Even asks with a nervous smile. 

Isak shakes his head and kisses Even’s cheek; it’s to assure him that they are good. Well and just for Isak’s delight. he loves kissing Even. “But I still want some ice cream. 

Let’s go to the corner store to buy some.”

Even blinks, “like… right now?” 

“Yes right now.”

”but I’m all comfortable and rested and…… comfortable.” Even softly protests, pouting his big lips for good measure.” 

Isak smiles and steals a kiss on the lips this time, simply because he can’t resist.

“you have no choice. you have to apologize to me for eating most of the bowl we had by yourself.” 

“couldn't I apologize in another way that involves us not going out at past 8 pm?” Even flatters his eyelashes, putting on the cutest face he can muster. 

“Even, it’s called the corner store for a reason- because it’s just around the corner; 5 minute walk.” Isak pointed out and stood up, walking to the door and ignoring his boyfriend’s protests. “stop being a big baby.” he pauses mid putting on his coat and says over his shoulder when Even’s protests continue.

“Am I not your baby?”

Isak chuckles at Even’s cuteness. The still-very-prominent pout on his lips nearly shutters Isak’s resolve, but his craving for ice cream refuses to let that happen. “Yes you are, but now I need you to stop being lazy and go to the store with me.” 

Even hasn't been outside much yet because he hasn't fully recovered, but Isak thinks the fresh night air is good for him. All Isak wants is for Even to go back to his annoyingly happy and cheesy self as quickly as possible, so Isak is ready to do everything possible to get Even to go outside.

Even threaten him. 

“hurry up or I’ll tell all our friends that sometimes when we have sex, you get emotional and cry.” 

Even’s eyes widen comically in horror and Isak has to purse his lips to avoid laughing out loud at the sight.

“you are evil.” 

Isak scoffs and stands up, looming over Even. “Are you just finding that out?”

And before Even can responds, Isak adds, “in fact if you don’t get your ass up and come with me to the store, no sexy baths together, blows jobs and Thursday night romantic dinners, for a whole month.” 

“you just said you are not mad at me.” 

“I’m not.” 

“I don’t want to know the kind of things you’d do to me if you really got mad at me.” Even mumbled to himself mostly. 

“come on get up before I add more punishments to the list.” Isak chuckles as he stalks off towards the door. 

Even is left staring after him, utterly shocked and mortified. Be that as it may, He still has a smile on his face as he stands up, because at this point he is far gone for Isak that nothing could ever scare him away. 

“wait for me, baby.” Even calls out

When Even finally meets Isak at the door, Isak gives him a meaningful look and reaches out to interlace their fingers. With his other hand, Isak caresses Even’s smooth cheek. 

“Don’t be scared. I’m here and I won’t let go of your hand. We’ll be okay.” 

Even kissed Isak’s touch and leaned into the touch. “okay.” He nodded, completely trusting Isak.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Love you all<3


End file.
